third_starfandomcom-20200214-history
The Age of the Second Star
The Age of the Second Star is the period of history with the most historical information. The new age started with Ere'tsaa's invasion and killed a large part of the Elf and Dwarf populations on Erde, making way for the rise of Humans. It is because of the massive population boom of humans in this time that some people call this period of time 'The Age of Humanity'. The Age of the First Star ended in the year 1813FS, with the opening of the Second Star, a void rift intended to invite The Ancient Ones. The First D&D campaign started on Friday 16th March, 2717SS, when Soverion Sin discovered the sword Rethevan ''in the hideout of a goblin warlord. '''Timeline of the Age of the Second Star' * 1SS: Ere'tsaa begins the soul sacrifices required to open a massive rift to The Void. This appeared as a shining green star in the sky over Erde, leading to celebrations by the Elves as a prophecy to the return of the gods. * 10SS: Ere'tsaa is defeated, the void rift is closed leaving a bright tear in the sky. The ancient races of Erde are devastated, making way for the 'Age of Humanity'. * 25SS - 500SS: The 'Ancient States' of Fandalor, Nesfeneu, Kefu, and Ainogar are founded in Erde and northern Kopeni. They will eventually come to control much of the known world, and explore far into the distant realms. * 812SS: The large cedar forests of Kopeni begin to die, plunging the whole continent into famine. It is said by the tribespeople of the desert that the God-King of Kefu, King Antokh pledged his empire as tribute for eternal life. Kefu is the first of the 'Ancient States' to fall. * 1217SS: Fandalor begins expanding north of The Hide, annexing tribes in modern day Cannalt. * 1250-1252SS: The Kingdom of Fandalor briefly becomes a republic when Julius Cadelle takes over in a coup. He is betrayed by his best friend and advisor, Forren Mansdof. The House of Cadelle are banished from Fandalor ''in perpetuity, ''settling in neighbouring Nesfeneu. * 2090SS: Ainogar's capital city Vozelsk is captured by ''The Regedai, ''a steppe tribe migrating south from their homeland across The Frozen Sea. Historians claim this to be the starting point of the 'Great Winter', the cooling of Ortheid by unknown causes. * 2230SS: Conan Gesael, The 'Good King' dies without an heir, leaving the Kingdom of Nesfeneu to his niece, Erica. The Barons of the 52 states of Nesfeneu rise up in a power grab, shattering the kingdom. * 2231SS: Erica Gesael is executed publically. * 2460SS: Oryn Mandelain starts the designs that will eventually become Castle Ferre and The Mandelain Line. It will be finished after his death, in 2510SS. * 2674SS: Selma Jyn is born. He will grow up to see Fandalor defeated in The Cannalti War of Independence at the age of 18. * 2695: Erich Reimund becomes Baron of Hamelin, Regent of Nesfeneu by a unilateral vote among the Nesfeneu Barons. Over time, Boeime will become closer to Fandalor, almost becoming integrated. The same year, The Order of the Black Rose is founded by Erich Reimund's son, Soren. * 2696SS: Cannalt declares independence from Fandalor, starting The Cannalti War of Independence. * 2697SS: Selma Jyn, Klaus Highblood, and Erich Renea defeat the unified Fandalor-Uzul Danar army at the twin battles of Idenham Fields and Brockenhurst. Selma Jyn is crowned Prince Elector shortly afterwards. * 2698SS: The Regedai Empire launches an invasion of The Mountains of Khul, and begins blockading the port city of Suuz, preparing a full invasion. * 2717SS